Chibi-Robo (Smash V)
Chibi-Robo (ちびロボ, ChibiRobo) appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. V , revealed at the end of the Smash Bros. Direct on March 6, 2019. “'A Chibi-Robo is a robot whose goal is to make people happy. They are designed by Citrusoft. Every Chibi-Robo comes with a Chibi-House shaped like its head. Chibi-Robo are preceded by Giga-Robo, a much larger, similar looking robot also made by Citrusoft, a long time before Chibi-Robo were created. Chibi-Robo have been known to be unable to speak, they can say yes or no using signs. They run on Watts and can be recharged by plugging into an outlet.'” It is confirmed to have no alternate costume. Attributes Little lag on his moves Reliable special attacks Agile Fast dash speed Long range grab Light character meaning he can be KOed earlier Weak aerial attacks Few moves with KO power Weak throws Summary Chibi Robo can be played both offensively and defensively. It has some really good defensive options. Most of its moves have little lag on them meaning it can attack quick. It has very reliable. For example, its toothbrush can clean up items on the ground and also Inkling’s ink while attacking. It’s block brings out a block which he can stay behind as projectiles are reflected. It also gives him two jumps back in the air. Its dash speed is pretty fast and its grab has nice range to it. Chibi-Robo is a light character meaning it can be KOed earlier and it has some really weak aerial attacks, throws and few moves with good KO power. Overall, its gameplay requires a lot of hit and run and when used correctly, it can be something else. It's plug has a seperate hitbox that does not affect it in any way. Moveset Special Attacks Animations and Misc. Size About the same height as Villager. Taunts SIDE - Telly shoots out confetti as Chibi-Robo celebrates UP - Points wire forward as an electric current runs through it DOWN - Telly circles around Chibi-Robo happily Character Selection Screen Animation Telly is seen circling Chibi-Robo On Screen Appearance Chibi-Robo pops its wire out of a midair socket and looks forward. Victory Animations Chibi-Robo drops from its Chibi-Copter and begins celebrating with Telly Chibi-Robo is seen scrubbing the floor with it’s toothbrush then it looks forward with Telly excited Chibi-Robo takes out its stereo and begins to “jam out”. Losing Animation Chibi-Robo is seen sitting, apparently sad, with Telly at its aid. Crowd Cheer “Chi - bi! Ro - bo!” Victory Theme Flourished remix of the Funkmaster Flower Training music. Fighting Stance Stands straight looking forward swing its hands. Idle Poses Swings wire up and down Telly sits on Chibi-Robo’s head Walk Simply walks forward with plug draggin on ground. Dash Chibi-Robo dashes forward holding plug on head. Palette Swaps and Alternate Costume w/Palette Swap Reveal Trailer To be added. Trivia Category:SSBV Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Chibi-Robo! (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Chibi-Robo! Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters